Queen Elinor
'''Queen Elinor' is the deuteragonist of Brave. She is the Queen of DunBroch, the mother of Princess Merida and The Triplets, and the wife of King Fergus. ''Brave'' "A vision of grace, wisdom and strength of character, Queen Elinor is fiercely dedicated to the well being of her family and kingdom. As the measured, diplomatic counterpoint to her more impulsive husband, King Fergus, Elinor carries the weight of the kingdom on her shoulders in order to maintain the fragile peace between the volatile clans. Elinor strives to instill in Merida the knowledge and manner of a royal, expecting complete commitment to Elinor’s standards. But her vision of her daughter’s future is at odds with Merida’s rebellious spirit and desire to forge her own path, which ultimately causes Elinor to face calamitous consequences."Exclusive: ‘Brave’ Character Descriptions and Images of King Fergus and Queen Elinor At the beginning, Fergus gave Merida a bow and Elinor and Fergus watched Merida shoot her arrow and miss. She ran into the woods and retrieved the arrow, watched by a demon in the form of an old giant short faced bear with red evil eyes named Mor'du. He reared up, roaring at Fergus and swiped his leg off. Years later, Queen Elinor was turned into a giant short faced bear by a witch's spell. Trivia *If Elinor’s hair were always unwrapped, it would be about six feet, six inches long (200 cm).Close-Up: The Amazing Design of ‘Brave’ Characters *The reason Elinor was turned into a bear is to show how far a mother bear will go to protect her child, as shown in the climax with Mor'du. *Similar to Marlin, another Pixar character who is a parent, Elinor also has a rocky relationship with her offspring in the beginning of the film. *In order to develop the desired look for Queen Elinor’s emerald dress in the film, Pixar's art department took actual matte silk fabric samples and painted metallic colors onto them while adding other subtle embellishments. Afterwards, shading artists were able to replicate the look in the computer.The Science Behind Pixar Fun Facts *Elinor shares her name with the daughter of Pixar animator Tony Fucile, whose son Eli provides the voice of Jack-Jack in ''The Incredibles'', ''Jack-Jack Attack'' and ''Incredibles 2''. Gallery brave-queen-elinor.jpg|Concept art QueenElinor1.jpg|Promotional artwork Brave-concept-art-image-1.jpg|Bear Elinor appears in this piece of concept art of Merida and the Circle of Stones. Bear_in_Brave_teaser_poster.jpg|Bear Elinor's silhouette can also be spotted in the teaser poster as well. Youngelinor.png|Young Elinor Still1.jpg|King Fergus comforts his wife. queenelinor.png|Queen Elinor looks at Fergus. Dramatise to earn your freedom.png|"But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?" File:Brave-Merida-Family.jpg|Queen Elinor with King Fergus, Merida and Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. Yeah, im just going to peacefully walk in between the chaotic, fighting crowd.png|Queen Elinor stops the clan's fighting by walking through them to reach their leaders. Brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-53_tn.jpg|Elinor furious at Merida for her actions during the tournament Brave-disneyscreencaps com-3148.jpg|Elinor warning Merida of her actions QueenElinorScared.png|Elinor discovers she has ruined Merida's first bow B220_15cs.key16.49.jpg|Elinor relieved to find Merida home safe and sound Bearroaring.png|Elinor roaring Brave_mother_bear_bow.jpg|Elinor watching Merida hunting fish Elinorbearstream.png|Elinor in the stream trying to catch fish Brave_mother_bear_forest.jpg|Elinor turned wild as she's walking while Merida follows unaware Merida-and-bears-in-Brave.png|Queen Elinor, as a bear, reaching to save Merida from Mor'du. Familyuntied.png|Human Elinor, Merida, and Fergus united Elinorandmerida.png|Elinor and Merida riding their horses 413h9f33RFL.jpg|Queen Elinor Fashion Doll from the Disney Store References de:Elinor es:Reina Elinor pl:Królowa Elinor fr:Reine Elinor pt:Rainha Elinor Category:Brave Characters